Chronicles of The Crimson Empire: Foundation
by Void Walker
Summary: From the ashes of betrayal, a new naruto rises, one that has no cualms in using the power he earned in blood to make those who hate him kneel before his might, and eventually, from the ruins of otokagure, he builds an empire that will reach the stars.


Chronicles of The Crimson Empire: Foundation

By

Void Walker

_As spoken by bloodsinger konohamaru of the leaf. As written by the imperial cronist Jiraiya, lord of the toads. Approved by the lavender empress and revised by his supreme highness, the blood emperor of the crimson lands himself, ruler of the elemental nations._

_May his rule stretch to eternity and his glory reach the stars._

_**Chronicles of the crimson empire, volumen one.**_

_**Chapter One**_

The Valley of the end has always been a place of historical significance. Created after the epic fight of legendary shinobis, whose monumental statues adorn the sides of the waterfall that remained as a reminder of the class of titans.

Almost two hundred years later it became the battlefield of a pair of brothers, not by blood, but by the bond of friendship.

One was Uchiha Sasuke, a boy so blinded by his desires of vengeance that turned his back on a village that respected and adored him, in his quest for power, even at the price of his own soul.

The other was Uzumaki Naruto, vessel of the most powerful demon in existence, who although hated by all but a few of his fellow villagers, had a will of iron, and an unbreakable loyalty to his beloved Konoha. He stood in front of his friend, the one who had become almost a brother to him.

It would be easy to classify them as light and darkness, one having his soul tainted by vengeance, black eyes, pale skin and raven hair, and the other having a cursed soul, yet full of hope, his cerulean eyes always sparkling with determination and goodwill, his blonde hair and tanned flesh making him look like the personification of summer.

But soon one Uzumaki Naruto will discover that the world is not black and white.

He felt his anger reaching levels never seen before. His friend, no, the bastard in front of him, the one who had everything that he always wanted, the acknowledgement of his village, a woman who loved him –Naruto had no illusions with Sakura, the solitude was so much that he only wanted someone, anyone who loved him-, a sensei that went out of his way to teach him, neglecting his other students in the process.

And he gave away all of that for power.

"_For power"_, he scowled mentally. Power was something that he measured in the good it made. For him any power that didn't serve to protect or do what's right was superfluous.

"Bastard! You are coming back, even if I have to break every bone of your body!" Said Naruto to his ex-teammate, his eyes taking the appearance of kyuubi's bloodshot gaze, as his heightened emotions forcefully pulled the demonic chakra, so finely attuned to the anger the thirteen years old felt, from the seal of the ancient creature.

Uchiha Sasuke, for his part was disturbed. The dobe, that should have never, ever, even in his wildest fantasies be able to touch him, had been the entire battle matching his power, even after receiving injuries that should have killed any lesser men.

For if a snapped neck and a five inches hole on your chest doesn't kill you you certainly don't qualify as a "lesser man"

And now, there was the dobe, surrounded by a crimson chakra and emitting more killing intent that anyone below a kage should.

But Uchiha Sasuke was a very proud shinobi, and he'll be dammed before he shows fear to this inferior being.

So he also allowed the anger and frustration of to flow to the seal on his neck, using the dark emotions to corrupt his chakra into a thick, powerful substance, charged with the darkness of his very soul. In truth, it was nothing but a cheap imitation of the youkai powers of legends, but Sasuke was not one to care for such details.

"Hhm, dobe. I can't believe I have to use this." He muttered to himself

The Dark chakra entered every fiber of his being, as dark marks spread from his seal, and then fused, turning him into a parody of a demon, with great hand like wings on his back.

Although the dark chakra gave him some confidence, he had a sense of foreboding as he looked at Naruto´s fox like aura.

"Looks like you are special, but im more special that you." Said Sasuke, his arrogant smirk present in his demonic visage.

Naruto snarled at the arrogant bastard in front of him.

"**Sasuke!" **He growled, as his chakra formed a compact, swirling ball, and he launched himself forward, intent in ending the fight once and for all.

Sasuke charge his own attack, black lighting crackling like a thousand birds, and then he jumped to meet Naruto.

**RASENGAN!**

**CHIDORI!**

The two attacks clashed, and the furious ball of red demon energy easily won the upper hand against the lesser dark chakra.

But just as Naruto was about to make the last push, an image flashed trough his mind.

"_The promise of a lifetime!"_

He faltered, and his attack was deflected, while Sasuke´s chidori pierced his body for the second time that day.

Sasuke stood there, his eyes wide with shock, and then he pulled his hand from him, as a lone tear fell from his eyes, now having a fully formed mangekyu Sharingan.

He stepped back. And Naruto fell to the river leaving a trail of blood on his wake.

Sasuke locked as his last bond with humanity faded, washed by the river, and with his mind numb, walked towards the darkness of Otokagure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kyuubi smirked in his cage, as the world around him crumbled into darkness. This was his chance

He pushed all the power he could muster trough the gates, while pieces of the room started to fall apart.

His tails started to pass to the other side. He could already feel the freedom.

One Tail, two, three, four, five, six.

The seal in the cage started to glow slightly; which went unnoticed by the beast.

Seven tails.

The glow became stronger, but the kyuubi did not see it yet.

Eight tails.

The seal glowed brightly, and the resistance to the kyuubi power became more pronounced. This time the kyuubi did note it but he'll be dammed before backing down and die with the idiot vessel he had.

He started to push the last tail, but the entire room started vibrating, before with a flash, the kyuubi screamed in agony.

His nine tails laid there in the floor at the other side of the cage, cutting him from all his power and leaving him as a mere conscience floating in the darkness

"**DAMN YOU YONDAIME!! **He screamed between growls of agony.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto´s world was spinning.

One moment, he could feel himself falling into oblivion, as death claimed him, and the next the world became clearer than ever.

And then came the pain.

With a wave of crimson chakra the river that was dragging Naruto exploded, leaving a crater and a powerful rain as the water that had been throw kilometers into the air was claimed back by gravity.

Naruto felt like he was about to explode. And he did, massive pulses of demon energy rolled from him, as his body destroyed and repaired itself with each new explosion, the youkai leaving everything around Naruto tainted with a red glow, the forest around him turning into a hellish landscape, the trees becoming darker and growing on unnatural patterns, the animals dying from the horrible cancers that the evil regenerative chakra made them develop as it filed their bodies with a fraction of demonic life force, carried by the powerful waves of crimson energy.

Naruto screamed and howled in pain, the blood boiling from his body, forming a thick fur like coating, the chakra aura around him giving the impression of being ablaze, as part of his blood formed nine tails, his eyes glowing intensely like two crimson suns, his whisker marks becoming deep gashes on his skin, and his body bulging with muscle, as the powerful youkai forced them to grow at a unnatural pace.

In his agonizing mind only five words made sense.

"_The promise of a lifetime"_

He sniffed the air, and with a massive explosion of chakra, vanished at incomprehensible speeds toward his target.

He arrived at the gates of Otokagure, just in time to see Sasuke and Orochimaru entering the village.

Naruto let a massive growl, followed by yet another explosion of chakra, which demolished half of Otokagure's buildings and knocked down the threes in a two mile radius.

"_**SNAKE!!" **_

When Sasuke picked himself from were he had landed, full of chakra burns, and looked at the dobe…no the demon that produced such scream, was paralyzed by fright, and he actually fainted when Naruto turned around and momentarily saw his glowing eyes, his snarling face and otherwordly gaze forever burned in his mind thanks to the perceptive sharingan.

Orochimaru and all aviable shinobis of otokagure circled around Naruto, who still was releasing small waves of chakra, covering the area in a crimson fog.

"So you are the kyuubi container…impressive. But you don't stand a chance against me!" Said Orochimaru, launching a wave of snakes while he summoned Manda, and all sound shinobis prepared their attacks, while those who had them activated fully their cursed seals.

Naruto growled again, knocking back those closer to him while his red aura incinerated the snakes that closed on him and then Manda struck him in the chest, sending him crashing against a tree, while the shinobis rained kunais, shurikens, fireballs, thunder bolts, water dragons and anything that wasn't screwed to the ground against him.

The crimson aura around Naruto became more intense, and his blood started to splash everywhere with every movement he made, as the powerful chakra simply absorbed all attacks directed against him, but burned his skin in the process.

Then Manda moved to strike again, and Naruto jumped, wrapping his tails around the giant snake, while he opened his mouth and a ball of red chakra formed, and then he threw it at the snake who was struggling against his grip.

The ball incinerated the snake, leaving a huge hole in his body before colliding with the ground, sending debris and dust everywhere.

Naruto jumped just in time to avoid another wave of attacks from all those present and with a burst of chakra his tails enlarged themselves, killing and disintegrating dozens of enemies with a single swipe and leaving a burning trail of blood on their wake.

Meanwhile Orochimaru started to perform the seals for the edo-tensei, but Naruto disintegrated the coffins with a swipe of his tails, and in a mad attempt to destroy Naruto, the legendary sannin put all his power into the five point elemental sealing.

Naruto, who was still busy turning Otokagure to rubble swiping his tails and shooting massive amounts of burning chakra from his mouth, barely had time to register the hand that slammed of his chest.

He turned his head to look at the legendary sannin.

And the the agony that Naruto had been felling ever since his return from the dead reached his peak, and with a bloodcurdling scream, Naruto released more chakra than ever had been witnessed in the history of mankind.

He barely was able to shield Sasuke with his last conscious thought.

The land of rice country trembled as a the explosion of chakra washed over it, turning the ground to glass, mutating the forests and killing the plants, while all around the elemental countries the shinobi villages prepared their armies for the worst, having felt the horrendous energy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade feared the worst. Not a day ago Kakashi returned with the remains of the team sent to retrieve Sasuke, informing that Naruto had been lost, and that Sasuke was probably in Otokagure by now.

And just then a wave of chakra rolled trough the village. Not any chakra mind you, kyuubi's chakra.

Three elder councilors immediately entered the room panicking

"We must assemble the troops!" said one

"We should have killed the demon!" Said other

"Oh my god! We are gonna die!" Said the last one

Just when Tsunade was about to retort, she saw and felt the gigantic blast of chakra in the direction of rice country, forming a crimson mushroom cloud in the distance.

And for once Tsunade and the council agreed in something.

"Oh my god! We are gonna die!"

And then she sent for every single living thing capable of using any tool as weapon to assemble in the walls prepared for kyuubi's second coming

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood in the familiar sewer of his inner realm; which looked quite unhealthy, more so than usually, with a crimson fog everywhere and all the pipes that symbolized his chakra coils were now red and had been widened to the point of breaking, leaking the crimson fluid that made up the fog that surrounded him.

Wanting answer for what just happened, he walked to the kyuubi's cage. He had used the kyuubi's chakra before, but when he did, there was always a presence at the back of his mind, telling the chakra how to act, like it was just a loan.

But this time had been different, granted the power he wielded made any amount of chakra he drew from the fox pathetic in comparison, and it was an agonic experience, the feeling of literary be bursting with power, but this time the power felt his, and his alone, there was no other conscience calling the shots.

He stood in the front of kyuubi's cage, but something was wrong, the ominous presence of the fox was not there.

"Uh…Kyuubi?" Asked Naruto hesitantly

"**Yes?" **Answered a voice beyond the cage, obviously kyuubi, but it no longer carried the intimidating tone of usual. It sounded weary and old, not I-am-a-uber-ancient-demon kind of old, but I-am-too-old-for-this-shit old.

"What the hell happened back there?"

"**You got a fist through your heart, I tried to escape, the seal reacted, you took all my powers, and your body couldn't handle it so you exploded. That sums it up" **Said the demon's weary voice.

Naruto took a couple of minutes analyzing his words.

"I _exploded_?" Asked Naruto bewildered.

"**Yes. Congratulations, by the way, you just threw to the air five thousand years of work that it took me to obtain that power. It should have been some nice fireworks.**"

"So I am dead?"

"**No. years of using my incredible powers to heal you made my youkai react strangely to other organic beings. And even though you released almost the enterity of my power, some of it still hangs around, repairing your body and serving as anchor to your soul. Technically you are dead, at least until my, or should I say, your power repairs your body."**

Naruto scratched his head. This didn't make any sense. He took kyuubi's power, and now he is dead until his now demonic energy repairs his body. And since when the fox is nice?

"Mind telling me why are you being so helpful bastard fox? And why I can't see you?"

Kyuubi let out a growl before answering

"**You can't see me because I no longer have any power to give me form. I am just a spirit anchored to the seal. And I help because you and the yondaime won with honor, and because it gives me a little chance of not…of not being forgotten" **Said the defeated demon, ending with a whisper.

"Forgotten? What are you talking about?" Asked Naruto.

"**Nothing that matters to you boy. You should concern more in what you have become**." Said the demon in an annoyed tone.

"Oh…crap im some sort of half-demon or something?"

"**No, there is no demonic blood in you. You took my power, but years of mixing with your chakra to heal you changed it. It's no longer normal youkai, nor it is normal chakra. Yet you are now very weak since you had to release almost all of it. I guess we will find out exactly what are you in time, but one thing seems certain. If this hybrid chakra can anchor your soul like this you better get ready for a fairy long life."**

The room around Naruto started to shift, as the crimson fog settled on the walls, giving them a red specular appearance.

"What the…?!" Said Naruto, before he was back in the realm of the living.

When Naruto opened his eyes again only one word described what he saw.

Hell.

He laid in the ground, which was full of jagged spikes of glass, some small, but around him he could see some the size of a building. The sky was covered in red clouds, blocking the sun and giving the area an eerie red light. Bolts of lighting darted between the clouds, and Naruto noticed that ash was raining from the sky.

His clothes were ragged and bettered, and he was covered in blood. He felt very weird, as if he had absolutely no chakra to draw, yet his body was oddly well rested.

Groggily he stood up, and saw Sasuke´s body laying a small distance from him.

Forgetting about his condition, he ran towards the body, letting out a sigh of relief after noting that he was just incouncius,

"Stupid bastard. You could have just go home with me but nooo you had to kill me and made me destroy an entire country!"

Naruto quickly set the Uchiha on his shoulder, after kicking him on the balls as payback, and started to walk towards Konoha.

He realized that they were laying in a gigantestic crater, and after that he entered the outskirts of Konoha´s forests witch shared the eerie glow that had permeated the landscape of the former rice country.

"_more like hell country now. That stupid fox sure had some power."_

Naruto, despite the odd absence of his chakra, managed to reach the Konoha in a couple of hours, his body felling surprisigingly light and well attuned.

Only to find all the village ready for war at the walls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade had been on the edge all day, working relentlessly to evacuate the villagers to the shelters, while Jiraiya and most of the Jounin painted massive guarding seals in the walls of the village to try and stop the kyuubi when it reaches the village.

She had been thinking about Naruto and how he must have been killed if the beast managed to release all that chakra, but she forced herself to put her sorrow in the back of her head.

Naruto wouldn't have wanted her to break in the middle of a crisis.

So now, the guarding seals raised, the Konoha shinobis perched in the walls, their hands locked in the handseals for their attacks, she waited.

After the great explosion, the waves of youkai stopped only to reappear several hours later, although much weaker. Since then the aura had been closing to Konoha.

And now it was really nearby.

Imagine Tsunade's surprise when Naruto appeared in the distance, carrying an unconscious Sasuke.

All the shinobis tensed ready to destroy the demon vessel at the smallest provocation.

"Hey baa-chan! What's with the army?"

And before anyone could respond a random shinobi cried.

"The demon killed Uchiha-san! Kill him!"

And then all hell broke loose. Hundreds of jutsus flew towards Naruto, who managed to throw Sasuke out of the way, but not to dodge the insane amount of techniques used against him.

Tsunade stood there, her mind numb as she saw her adopted brother being pulverized in front of her eyes.

When the dust settled, only ashes remained.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood in his inner realm, again. Not that there was much to see this time. The walls, the pipes, everything was gone; the only thing he saw was the piece of paper of the seal floating in the middle of and endless void.

"**You sure are one lucky brat. Getting killed three times the same day? Not exactly something to be proud of, but you did destroy an entire country, so I guess I should congratulate you!" **Said kyuubi's disembodied voice with mirth.

Naruto spun around, trying to find the source of the voice, and then its words clicked as he remembered his rather unceremonious execution.

"Aww man. I not getting used to this whole resurrection shit. Why did they kill me anyway?"

"**I believe they thought you were me and that you had harmed the Traitor."**

"Figures. I didn't understand how can they mistake a thirteen years old boy with a 5000 years old gigantic nine tailed fox. I fail to see the similitude… How does this resurrection thing work anyway. Am I immortal or what?" asked Naruto, not too concerned about the whole dying thing. He already got killed trice after all.

"**Yes, the moment your chakra and mine mixed, it became attuned to your soul. So it should work the same way It worked when i got killed."**

"You got killed?" Asked Naruto, amazed that someone actually harmed, let alone killed the great kyuubi no youko.

"**Yes, more than once. But youkai its self-replicant and semicouncius so as long as a portion of your chakra remains in this world, it will find a way to rebuild your physical form. I guess the only way to dispose of you permanentely is to seal you like they sealed me."**

"So what now?"

"**I dunno. They did quite a number with you. It could take months, years, and even centuries for your body to be rebuilt especially since you had such a pitiful amount of chakra when you died."**

"Oh…I guess being Hokage can wait right? At least I got rid of that pesky promise. Had I know…Sakura is _sooo_ not worth dying three times..."

"…**."**

"…"

"…"

"Do you have any board games?"

Kyuubi growled.

This was going to be a loooong wait.

------------

Ten years have passed since the destruction of Kyuubi's second coming, also know as Uzumaki Naruto under the might of Konohagure no sato. However the victory was not cheap. The two legendary sannin, corrupted by the demon's influence, betrayed their village, cutting all ties with the leaf and joining the likes of Uchiha Itachi in konoha's bingo book.

The villager celebrated their victory thoug, even more so since word got out that the Uchiha prodigi was able to fool the beast into destrying Otokagure and Orochimaru, before falling himself against the beast's might.

The last Uchiha became a celebrity, after being treated from severe chakra burns and psychological trauma, and was given all the support of the village. All village technique scrolls were made aviable for him by the council, in hopes of turning him into the next Hokage, witch he accepted, after he killed his brother.

It took him five years, and he managed to kill his brother, who had become blind after years of abusing the mangekyu Sharingan and had been expelled of akatsuki, which had remained with a oddly low profile since the disappearance of the kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, and he became Konoha's youngest kage at the age of 17.

But not all was well in the village. Under the council's rule, the tensions with rock and cloud became stronger than ever. In fact, the two villages declared war upon Konoha, however, their armies were lost as soon as they closed the border with the former rice country, now renamed hell country, because of the terrible storms of youkai that permanently ravage in the land, the aftermath of the fury of kyuubi's second coming.

Hell country became a no-mans land, since all who entered never came back.

But now, six years later of that incident, the clouds of war loom over Konoha

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the rookie nine and team gai, the dead of Uzumaki Naruto brought mixed feelings.

The members of the rescue team sent after Sasuke when he left the leaf knew all too well Sasuke´s true intentions to believe the lies the council told, and were threatened with losing their status as Konoha shinobi if they spoke of the incident again. Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and lee didn't buy the fact that Naruto was attempting to destroy Konoha. They were there when they saw naruto´s confused face after dragging an unconscious Sasuke back to the village and having to face konoha's entire military, and were sure that he was just coming back from completing their mission, although they certainly feared the terrible power the blonde Jinchuuriki unleashed upon rice country. Still, they were hardly surprised when Tsunade and Jiraiya defected the leaf, knowing how close they were to Naruto.

Despite this, they moved on and remained loyal to their village, and even when Sasuke was named hokage served him, albeit grudgingly.

Tenten, not knowing Naruto at all, believed easily the villager stories, same for Ino. Sakura and Kiba, however, were the ones who displayed the most hatred against the kyuubi vessel, and were openly glad of his dead.

Sakura, because she honestly believed that Sasuke left the village to fight the demon, as many of the villagers proclaimed, and that he somewhat tricked her into believing that Sasuke was actually betraying the village. Lies!

Kiba, although knew part of the truth, being part of the rescue team, in secret harbored a great hatred and jealously for the blonde after his defeat on the chunnin exams, and he honestly believed that he won because he was a demon. It didn't help either, the unrequited crush that he had in the hyuuga heiress at the time.

And that bring us to the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata.

Many knew of the girl's infatuation with the blonde knucklehead, and most believed that was some silly crush. I mean who could love a demon, and a pretty idiotic one at that?

But Hinata´s felling for Naruto were not some silly crush, not some sense of admiration, not even something as shallow as love. It was a simple as this. Hinata _breathed_ for him.

The Hyuuga clan was always pretty secretive of their matters. Even the members of the branch family held little knowledge of what happens in the clan. So no one could even begin to fathom just how much of a broken soul was Hinata, and how much she relied on Naruto's example to pull trough the day.

After the dead of her mother when giving birth to her sister, Hinata was thrown into a deep depression. Around that time, Hyuuga Hiashi started to train her personally.

In truth, Hiashi became rather unbalanced after his wife's demise. He maintained his stoic façade in front of the clan, but when he was alone with Hinata, she stirred the painful memories of his wife, due her likeness with the clan mistress. So Hiashi started to unconsciously blame hinata for his wife absence. He became gradually more and more brutal and reckless in their spars, to the point were they became little more than concealed beatings. It was around that time that Hinata started to use her bulky jackets. Not so much because of her shyness as to hide the bruises and injuries she received.

The attitude of the clan head towards his daughter slowly influenced the rest of the clan, who started to believe that there has to be some reason behind Hiashi's berating of her daughter. Surely a man as reasonable as Hiashi wouldn't treat his daughter like that if she wasn't a true disappointment.

It was around that time that Hinata finally broke. She became fearful of other people, self loathing to the extreme, and was also around that time that she first started to consider suicide. She was 7 years old.

Two weeks after her seventh birthday, and after a particularly brutal "training session" with her father, she snapped. As soon as she left the dojo were she had been "training" she ran, her small and battered body running aimlessly around Konoha.

Then she stooped when see saw one Uzumaki Naruto, being lapidated by more than 30 villagers. For some reason she just stood there, watching as the mob used everything to break the young child's body.

The beating went on for several minutes, until the mob started to disperse, tired and their fun over.

Hinata watched, paralyzed by terror, the twisted and bloodied for of Uzumaki Naruto. She didn't know how much time she spent there watched the bloody heap that was our blonde Jinchuuriki, but after a while he started to move. For hours he vainly tried to stand up, and eventually he did. And what Hinata saw next would make her find a reason to live.

Tears of pain were streaming down his cheeks, as he looked towards the hokage monument, and with a weak smile said.

"You can beat me all you want! Some day I will be the greatest hokage ever, and you'll have to respect me! Believe it!" he proclaimed to the world, his pain forgotten somewhere during his bold statement.

And Hinata believed him. Now only that, but seeing that gave her hope, that perhaps, just perhaps, she could endure the pain long enough to become respected like he wanted.

Since then she quietly followed him every time she felt like giving up, and the more she saw, the more she drew from his strength, and the more she needed him.

So when she saw her reason for living, her pillar of strength, being vaporized by hundred of jutsus, she died. She was the first to run to the pile of ashes that remained from Naruto, and she could find was a green stone. She pocketed it, and walked mechanically to her house, and once she reached her room, she closed the door.

For a week she remained in her room, sorting her thoughts, playing with the idea of ending it all. But eventually, her feelings and thoughts arranged themselves in a dangerous way. She knew that there were kinjutsus able to bring back the dead, at the prize of hundreds, sometimes thousands of sacrifices. She already knew that living without Naruto was impossible for her, and that she owned him. And she was pretty sure, after years of observing him that he wouldn't approve of suicide.

So then she made her decision. She was going to train and become stronger, and she was going to find a way to resurrect her Naruto. And when she does she will tell him how important he is for her. And he will become Hokage, and she will be by his side, no longer watching but helping him by his side, like he did for her in the chunnin exams.

That day shy hinata died, and a Hinata worthy of the name hyuuga was born. While her inner thoughts were always a maelstrom of fantasies and desires for Naruto, her face became the stoic façade all hyuugas are know for, and she became uncaring of anything but her goals, becoming stronger and bringing Naruto back.

So it's not a surprise how she became clan head. Hyuuga Hiashi called her for another "training session". Confident on his Hinata freezing as usually, he barely had time to look one last time to her eyes before he died from a brutal jyuuken strike to the heart.

Hinata distanced herself from everybody, to the point of becoming even more reserved than Shino, and it was common for her to disappear from the clan grounds for hours at a time and not leave any explanation. Around that time, several of the village most forbidden scrolls were stolen, as well as Orochimaru's journals from when he made his experiment on the village.

It was usual for her to spend hours and hours locked in her room, just sipping tea and meditating ways of use those forbidden arts to bring back her love

Time passed and the clan elder requested her to marry and proclaimed that she was too young to be clan head. The next day from these meetings, the elders that opposed her disappeared without a trace.

Hinata retired from active shinobi duty, since clan heads didn't have to undergo missions, and refused to take her seat in the village council. In secret, she loathed Konoha with all her might. How could this village hate and kill a kind soul like Naruto so much, and honor and love a traitor and a liar like Sasuke? For she knew the whole truth, since it was one of her privileges as clan head, and even if Naruto was the kyuubi itself she wouldn't give a damn. He gave her a reason for living, he cheered on her when all other told her to give up, he gave her strength in times of weakness, and if he was a demon, then she was in love with a demon.

About the time when the Uchiha became kage, the concern of the rookie nine and team gai for her reached it's peak, specially Neji, who couldn't believe how ruthless Hinata had became. She did tear down the separation between the families, but the way in witch her father died and the council members disappeared without a trace left him with serious doubts about hinata. When confronted she just stood there, her delicate face not showing any emotions, and said.

"Neji-niisan, I appreciate you, you are one of the best assets of this clan, however, it wouldn't be wise for you to question my motives any longer. Im doing what's best for the clan, and you benefit from it." She stated, while pointing at his forehead clean from the caged bird seal.

Neji gulped. He didn't realize when and how hinata became so strong and ruthless, to the point of doing veiled threats. Ever since she became 14 he had lost brutally every single spar that they had, but he had shrugged it of at her taking the responsibility of being clan head, but the cold gaze and emotionless tone she used when speaking to him made him realize that the shy, kind, caring Hinata was no longer, replaced by this harsh mistress.

After that, no one tried to confront her again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Sixth looked at his face on the the hokage monument. How good it felt, having taken everything from that dobe, he stole his dream, the respect of his crush, and his life. He deserved it. He still had nightmares of the fearsome demon he had become when he came to Otokagure, but he got the last laugh in the end.

In truth he never wanted to be Hokage, but it allowed him to have almost any woman that he wanted to rebuild his clan, and it was a way to spite the memory of that demon. How pissed he must be that he was Hokage!

He reviewed the mission requests. Another team sent to investigate the blight that was spreading from hell country and causing shortages in the food supplies had been lost for almost two weeks, and this one included Kakashi.

"hn..." he turned towards his secretary. "Send word for the Cell to gather here in half an hour."

"Hai hokage-sama!"

The cell was the name given to the former members of team gai and the rookie nine. Now jounin, Sasuke decided to put them together in konoha's first heavy assault cell, meant to be the backbone of any large scale military operation, since his members had unparallel teamwork abilities.

"Maybe I finally discover what the hell is going on there, or at least get rid of some of these annoyances."

Most of the rookie nine and team gai, with the notable exceptions of Sakura and Ino, were not too thrilled about him being the hokage. Especially that Hyuuga bitch. The only woman in the whole goddamn village who could have been the best choice to help him rebuild his clan, and ends up being a frigid hag. And a freakishly powerful one at that. Not once since the dead of Naruto did she even talk to any man (or woman for that matter) more than five minutes.

She even dared to threaten him with leaving the village with her entire clan if he continued to try to force the elder council to arrange a marriage between the two…oh yes him wanted the bitch to die…perhaps…

"Send also for Hyuuga Hinata" he said to his secretary. He smirked, in the best case he can get rid of the harpy, and in the worst, he finds out what going out in that god forsaken place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata sighed to herself as she stared the mangled bodies she was working on. No progress. Ten years and no progress in creating a jutsu to resurrect Naruto. She even managed to complete the immortality jutsu that Orochimaru dreamed of, thanks to the stone her Naruto left the day of his dead.

The stone was a very rare gem that was attuned to demon energy and life force. If she managed to find a source of youkai, the she would be able to use it to kept herself young and healthy, and Naruto too, of course, once she manages o bring him back.

"_We would be able to live together forever…But were can i found youkai…I know! Hell country!"_

At the same time he heard one of the branch family members call for her.

"Hinata-sama, Hokage-sama request your presence"

"_Accursed traitor. Only my Naruto-kun should be called Hokage-sama!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata entered the Hokage's office, her emotionless mask on, and saw there the cell assembled. Raising a delicate eyebrow at the sixth, he started to explain the mission.

"Ah Hyuuga-san, we have been waiting for you. I called all of you for a mission of the utmost urgency. In the last two years, a strange plague has started to affect the forests in the border of fire country and hell country. In recent months, this plague started to affect the crops, causing shortage of food in all of fire country. We were commissioned by the daimio to investigate the plague, and I sent a team of chunnin the border to collect information. That was six months ago. We lost all contact with the team, so I sent an ANBU rescue team. That team was also lost. A month ago I sent our top anbu group, consisting of Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko and Yamato. They haven't reported ever since. That why I decided to send you. You are the best this village had to offer, and im sure that you are the best suited to find what going on in hell country." Finished Sasuke with knowing smirk.

"Excuse me Hokage-_sama_, but I don't see why im I here." Said Hinata, with extra venom on the sama part.

"Why Hyuuga-san, you are going to be part of this mission." Said Sasuke smugly.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama? Im sure I didn't hear you right. Are you trying to order a clan head to go in a possibly mortal mission?" Asked Hinata, with false confusion.

"Im sorry if I didn't express me correctly. I ask you to go in this mission, as a favor. Your abilities are unpararelled by anyone on this village, except me of course, and would help greatly towards the completion of this mission."

"I see…" "_This is an excellent chance to collect the youkai I need for the immortality jutsu and hopefully some new sacrifices…" _ "I accept. When do we leave?"

"I want you in your way to hell country in two hours. Dismissed."

As everybody present left, Sasuke smirked. "Stupid bitch…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cell had been traveling for six hours, when they started to see the effects of the plague. The plants and animals were full of cancerous protrusions; witch emitted a faint red glow, giving the forest an eerie red lighting

They stopped momentarily for Sakura to examine the plants, while Hinata and Neji watched their surroundings with the byakugan.

"_Incredible…all the forest is overflowing with youkai. Whatever is producing this amount puts kyuubi to shame!" _though Hinata, while Neji looked confused at the scene.

"All the forest is full of some kind of red chakra! Perhaps…" muttered Neji, as he remembered his battle with Naruto, the first place were he saw this red chakra.

"It seems that all the plants and animals on this forest are suffering from chakra overload. I can't even begin to imagine what can produce so much chakra…" said Sakura, as she examined a particularly cancerous rabbit.

"We should advance. I can see that the concentration of chakra becomes stronger the closer I look towards hell country. Whatever is producing all this chakra is definitively there." Said Hinata. She was starting to have a very powerful sense of foreboding. Something huge was about to happen.

They continued their march in silence, subdued by the haunted aura of the forest, until they reached the end of the forest, and entered an open area.

"Whoa…with reason they call it hell country…" said an amazed Kiba.

"Incredible…" said Neji.

"Creepy." Stated Ino.

"What an unyouthful place!"

They were in the border of a huge crater. Spikes of glass littered the landscape, some as big as a small mountain, and the sky was covered on cloud of crimson youkai, with bolts of lighting jumping between them.

"We must find shelter fast! A chakra storm approaches." Shouted Neji.

They started running towards a hollow spike of glass, but had to stop when a red fog covered them.

Neji and Hinata had to deactivate their byakugan, while Shino's bugs started to scatter in frenzy, and Akamaru hid between Kiba's legs.

"What going on?!" asked Kiba

"This fog is made of a very potent chakra. My bugs are terrified by it." Said Shino with a hint of fear on his voice.

"It also seems to block the byakugan." Said Neji.

"_This fog is pure youkai…perfect!"_

"Get ready, I have a plan!" said Hinata, as all of them fell into battle stances.

Raising Naruto's stone, Hinata shouted.

**DEMONIC POWER ABSORTION!**

The fog started to lift, absorbed into the stone, and what they saw chilled them to the bone…

----------------

Surrounding them were hundreds, no thousands of beast mutated by the plague, sporting all kinds of cancerous protrusions, and their eyes glowing with the dark energy of the youkai. But that was not all, there were also humans, human corpses full of cancers, their faces contorted in a grimace of pain, some of them were little more than masses of twisted bone and flesh with tattered shinobi garbs from cloud, rock and sound.

The members of the cell could only stare in horror as uncountable of those creatures poured from the forest in the border of hell country, from the very glassy sands of the land, even some of the the trees more afflicted with the plague moved impossibly slow towards them.

Minutes passed and the cell stood there ready for death, since the amount of creatures now extended as far as sight could reach, reaching the hundreds of thousands. But the creatures did not move to attack.

Suddenly they started to move, as bolts of pure chakra fell from the crimson skies. The cell prepared to defend themselves, but the creatures moved slowly.

"Wait! They aren't interested in us!" Said Hinata.

And in effect, the creatures simply moved past them, going towards the heart of hell country. The ruins of Otokagure.

"What should we do?" Asked Ino.

"Whatever is calling those creatures and causing the plague must be related. We should follow, and watch. Use the utmost stealth, and under no circumstances attack any of the creatures. Even the whole Konoha military would be crushed against this numbers." Said Shikamaru.

"Hai." Chorused the rest of the cell, while Sakura and Ino casted an invisibility jutsu on them.

They followed the beasts until they reached a wall of jagged spikes of glass. Beyond and above the wall of spikes, a red glow was visible, reaching the skies. They watched amazed as the creatures reached the wall and released a red cloud of youkai, before slumping to the floor dead. The clouds of youkai joined those on the skies, witch were starting to swirl and sent bolts of lighting above the walled area.

"Neji, hinata, can you use your byakugan to see what's there?" asked Shikamaru.

"Hai" the two byakugan wielders activated their byakugan. Neji instantly let out a cry of pain and closed his eyes, while hinata gasped and watched for a moment, before closing her eyes too.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"There was too much chakra in there, it blinded me." Said Neji.

"I wasn't able to see much either, but I did several human chakras, surrounding a great mass of youkai. They seemed to be assembled in a seal of sorts, but there was too much chakra to see in any detail." Stated Hinata.

Suddenly the land started to shake, as almost all the creatures released the youkai that powered them to the ski and fell to the ground. The cloud started to swirl even more frantically, until they finally stopped for a second. And then, in a flash all the youkai in hell country entered the walled area, even the youkai absorbed in the shodai's stone carried by hinata.

Then all went white.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto awoke with a start.

"**Say it! Say It!"** He shouted while he jumped around, glad of having won their 649325 round of charades against kyuubi.

How you play charades against a bodiless demon is a mystery that no human is destined to comprehend

"**Cheating bastard…" **growled an annoyed kyuubi, since demons are rather competitive.

Naruto looked around and found himself in rather a place full of dead… thingies

"**Say. It!"** shouted Naruto. God knows how many thousand hours of playing charades with a demon totally messed up Naruto´s already weak mind, so he didn't care that much about being alive again

"**Im your biotch. There I said it." **Mumbled kyuubi on his mind.

"**See, doesn't that feel good?"** said Naruto mockingly.

Kyuubi let out a few colorful words.

"Naruto?" asked a voice behind him.

He turned around, to see Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade, Kurenai, Asuma, a weird guy with a strange helmet, the snake lady from the chunnin exams, and a few guys with chunnin vests that he didn't recognize, looking at him with faces of shock.

"**Hey baa-chan, ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, jounin dudes, chunnin dudes, what's up? How long I have out?" **he saw their faces shift a little, and caught sight of Kurenai, Anko and Tsunade drooling, while the men looked at him with an expression akin to... envy?

Naruto looked down to see what they were staring at, and gasped himself.

"**DAMN I LOOK HOT!" **he exclaimed proudly.

"It shouldn't be humanly possible…" muttered Jiraiya.

"It looks like a frigging horse…" continued Kakashi.

"And it's not even hard…" complemented Asuma

Naruto made a double take, and realized that it wasn't his ridicously ripped muscles they were staring at, but lower. And then gasped.

"_Holy shit! What in gods name is that kyuubi?" _ Inquired a freaked out Naruto mentally.

"**Well, the youkai carries part of your conscience, so it just remade your body how you wanted it to be, rather than how it was."**

"_But, but I never wanted something like that, its inhuman!"_ Retorted Naruto

"**You wanted it in an unconscious level, if you have it. Now you should focus on more pressing matters, like were you are, what are those doing in a field of bodies, and specially how did we get back so fast, not that im complaining." **Said kyuubi

"_You are right."_

Naruto hid the offending part of his body as best as he could, and coughed, snapping his audience from their daze.

"Ten years, Naruto, ten years…" said Jiraiya tiredly but with a happy face.

"**That's how long I have been dead? Whoa…the kyuubi said it could be centuries…lucky me!"** Naruto still hadn't noticed the changes on his voice, witch now despite his childish demeanor, sounded deep and laden with power.

In fact, the body of Naruto was now the very incarnation of power and authority, a reflection of Naruto's quest for strength and respect. He had muscle everywhere, in the perfect amount not to look like a brute or a pretty boy. His face now was an exact replica of that of the yondaime, except for a slightly more animalistic look, due his elongated canines and deep whisker marks, and the overall aura of power that Naruto carried was complimented with his eyes, that now were two powerful flames of youkai, giving him the look of a god of war of sorts.

"Well it could have been longer but we…" started Tsunade, recovering from her awe at this new Naruto…that still seemed to be every bit of a dofus as always.

"TRAITORS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING CONSORTING WITH THE DEMON!" screamed a female voice behind Naruto.

"Sakura! Stop! You are going to get us killed, we can't take two sannins, let alone the kyuubi!" said another voice.

Naruto turned around and saw the cell, staring at him with shock and fear, and in the case of Sakura, hate in their eyes. However, he caught sight of an older Neji carrying a small blue haired girl.

"**Hu? Sakura-chan!"** exclaimed Naruto happily as he closed to say hi to his crush _"woa time sure had been good for her!"_ thought Naruto, for indeed Sakura had become quite the beauty. Big breast, small waist, great hips, everything a woman should have…except the hell freezing glare. Naruto opened his arms to hug her, while the rest of the cell's eyes almost bugged out of their heads at the display of Naruto´s more than "healthy" body, and then.

CRUNCH!

With a massive blow, using all of her might, Sakura vaporized naruto´s head into a cloud of blood and brain matter.

"Hn, a even being a demon he still was a dobe…ack!" said Sakura smugly, but was interrupted as the hands of the godaime wrapped around her neck, while the rest of the cell, in their shock from the sudden turn of events, found themselves with a kunai pressed to their necks.

"TIE THEM!" shouted Jiraiya to one of the chunnins, a kunai pressed to Kiba's neck, who was about to congratulate Sakura.

The chunnin complied, and in a moment the cell were tied down, while Sakura was still held by her throat by a very angry looking Tsunade.

"You little bitch…I would snap your neck right now…but im sure otuoto would not like that…but I will mangle you a little." Tsunade drew back one of her fist; witch collided with Sakura's gut, making her spit a great deal of blood, while she too was tied down.

Then Tsunade moved to Hinata and asked Neji.

"What happened to her?"

"She fainted when she saw Naruto, I think." Answered Neji, still in shock that the cold and heartless Hinata had stared at Naruto, blushed like a tomato, and fainted like in the old times.

Meanwhile.

Naruto stood in his inner realm…again…witch now was a lot more refined, with beautiful crimson hall and now the old rusty pipes locked shiny and brand new, except for the lack of ceiling.

He stared blankly at the kyuubi's cage.

"Ok…Sakura may be hot, but im sure as hell not risking getting my brain blowed off by a punch again. Im sure there are less aggressive woman's around." Stated Naruto.

"**Well finally you realized it. I swear kid, I spent almost a tenth of my chakra back when you were younger trying to stop you from getting brain damage from that hag's punches. Not that I succeeded anyway." **Muttered the beast.

"So how long are we going to stay here this time?" asked Naruto resigned.

"**Not much. An hour, maybe two. Someone used a seal to recall all the power you released after the fight in Otokagure back to your body, although most of it was wasted in creating it. Still repairing your head will take another big amount of chakra, but you have plenty yet so don't worry about that."**

"Lucky. I don't think I could take another ten years of charades without going insane." Said Naruto with relief

"**More?" **asked kyuubi mockingly.

"Say it." asked Naruto, glaring at the empty cage.

"**Hell no**!" answered kyuubi

"Have you no honor" asked Naruto with false shock

"**HN…fine. Im your biotch"** muttered kyuubi.

"I hope that teaches you t question the great Uzumaki Naruto-sama sanity!"

"**Yeah right. What's with you and biotches anyway?"**

--------------

Naruto awoke groggily for from the dead, which was becoming more usual that he would have wanted, to find himself in a cabin of shorts, lying of a smelly futon. He opened his eyes, illuminating the room with their crimson fires.

"**Maaann, my head. Next time that Sakura needs someone to bring the bastard back she can send fuzzy eyebrows. This is **_**soooo**_**not worth it."** said Naruto.

"Quickly, he is awake!" Said a voice from the door.

In a moment Tsunade, Jiraiya, the jounins and the chunnins flooded the small cabin.

Naruto looked at himself and found that he was dressed in a plain orange cloak.

"Do you like it boss?" asked one of the chunnins.

"**Hell yeah! Um…who are you guys?" **asked Naruto, not recognizing the chunnin.

"Naruto-niisan! How come you do not remember us!" cried one of the three chunnins, a pretty redhead ten.

"**No im sorry. I guess that stupid youkai messed whit my memories. But you do seem familiar."** Said Naruto

"Okay boss, I'll refresh your memory!" said the first chunnin, a brown haired fifteen years old whit a scarf on his neck.

**Orioke no jutsu!**

Instantly he was replaced by a brunette naked beauty, only to rendered unconscious courtesy of Tsunade.

"Whoa! Konohamaru, Moegi, and the one with the glasses…Udon! You guys have grown so much! Moegi is looking really pretty too!" said Naruto, excited at having meet his childhood friend after ten years playing charades with an old bastard fox.

"**I heard that" **said kyuubi

"_Tell someone who cares" _retorted Naruto

All the woman in the room were glaring at Moegi with envy, who was blushing at her leader's praise.

"**Anyway, were are we? How did I get back so fast? Were are the other guys? What happened with the bastard? Do you have more of these cloaks? I want ramen!" Said Naruto in a single breath.**

Tsunade looked at him warmly and started to relate her history. "Well boy. Were to start. Well, all us present here are currently either s-rank missin-nin or presumed killed in action by Konoha"

"**What! You are the frigging hokage and Jiraiya is one the sannin! How the hell did you ended as missin-nin?!" **Asked Naruto

"Shut up and let me explain!" shouted Tsunade. "Now. Many things changed in Konoha since you died. The first in leaving was Jiraiya. The very night of your dead he left the village, leaving his hiatae behind."

"I couldn't take it, you know. In the small time I spent teaching you you became a very valuable pupil. You reminded so much of the yondaime. But Konoha was no longer a place worthy of loyalty. They celebrated your dead! And turned the Uchiha in their national hero!" said Jiraiya angrily.

"Yes. That is true. I remained in my position of hokage with the hope of avoiding the way the village was headed. The council overruled me when I went to punish the Uchiha for treason. Instead, they proclaimed that he was the one who destroyed Otokagure and tricked you into going to Konoha to get killed. So he became the legendary slayer of the kyuubi's second coming. After that I did my best to correct them, but they basically stripped me of any power as hokage, saying that I and Jiraiya were corrupted by your influence. So I also left."

At this point, Naruto was strangely subdued, his face emotionless, but the increase of intensity on the flames of his eyes, and the pulsing red glow of his body spoke volumes of his demeanor.

"_How could they do this to them! I can understand they see me as a demon, but going as far as to force baa-chan out of the village?! And Sasuke-teme as a hero. The single most antagonistic character in my whole life is the hero of fire country."_

"**Calm down boy. Your chakra is about to go out of control. And were did you learn the word antagonistic?"**

"_In a comic…argg that not the point! Just shut up you bastard fox!"_

"When word got out that Tsunade had left the village, I went to found her. After my leave, I kept tabs on akatsuki. They had gone awfully quiet after you're supposed dead, but even as much as a pervert you say I am, I couldn't just lay back and watch while the world crumbled around me. And akatsuki had eight bijuus, more than enough to make the world crumble. My contacts said that they somehow had found the kyuubi, witch should be impossible, unless you were alive, in the middle of hell country. I wanted to ask Tsunade's help for this.

"At first I didn't wanted to do anything. I had lost enough in my life to cling to false hopes…but the pervert here can be very persuasive when he wants too."

"The two of us entered hell country and wandered trough it for several weeks, with no luck. Just when we were about to give up, I found a small ball of youkai in the ruins of Otokagure. I analyzed it. It was kyuubi's youkai, but it was mixed with a human chakra, your chakra. Tsunade and I didn't know at first what it was, so we investigated. For nine years we searched for clues, until we found it, a legend about how the bijuus rebirth. The problem was that you had very little power, having released almost all in the battle at Otokagure, so I designed a recalling seal, to drawn all your power back to the sphere. We knew that perhaps were just bringing back kyuubi but decided to take the risk nevertheless."

"Around that time we were sent here to investigate a plague that was ruining the crops, so when we got here we found the two sannin, doing god knows what with a huge seal. They captured us and told us everything, so we stayed with them to help them. I never believed what they told us, I mean, boss? A demon? Hell, if boss was a demon then the Uchiha was devil incarnate."

"After that we were sent by the sixth to rescue these three guys. We already had planned leaving the village. We just couldn't stand that bastard anymore, so we stayed and helped them to finish the seal."

Naruto was tearing at this point. All those people have left their home, their village for him? He had never felt so appreciated ever.

"**You did all of that..For me?"** red chakra started to seep out of Naruto, and enveloped those presents. They shrieked as the youkai embraced them, but they relaxed as they felt no pain, just a sensation of comfort, and safety, an unspoken promise.

"_My power is your power. I will protect you with my life."_

"Yes Naruto. But that was not all. We were just tired of the sixth, and Kakashi discovered something about you that made us loose our faith in Konoha."

"**What? And who is this sixth anyway? He sounds like a real bastard!" **Asked Naruto.

"The sixth is…Uchiha Sasuke"

"_**NANI!!!" **_Naruto´s voice turned into a demonic shout, as youkai swirled wildly around him

"Calm down Naruto. That's not all."

"_**CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!!! I DIED FOR THAT BASTARD TWICE, ALL MY FRIENS BELIEVE IM A DEMON, THE WOMAN THAT I WOULD HAVE GIVEN EVERYTHING FOR DESTROYED MY FACE AFTER TEN YEARS OF NOT SEEYING HER, MY VILLAGE IS FULL OF CORRUPT LIARS. AND I DON'T GIVE A DAMN. BUT THAT BASTARD STOLE MY DREAM!!!!!"**_ Said Naruto, as youkai started to roll from him in waves, and the cabin they were in started to fall apart. Luckily the youkai avoided any of the present (and very frightened) people from getting hurt.

"NARUTO CALM DOWN! LET ME TELL YOU THE LAST THING BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING RASH!"

Naruto started to breathe slowly as the waves of demon energy receded beck in his body, still you could see his anger in the flames of his eyes that now were almost black.

"**Ok, ok…im fine now. Tell me Kakashi. What's so important as to make you betray Konoha? Apart from the fact that **_**emo-sama**_** is now hokage." **Said Naruto bitterly.

"I found who your father was." Stated Kakashi plainly, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"**Who? Who? Tell me!" **said Naruto, impatient to learn one of his life long questions.

"He was the fourth hokage."

"**The fourth…was my father?"** asked Naruto.

"How did you find that out? I was hokage I even I didn't know." Asked Tsunade

"I found when serving on a council meting as anbu guard. Apparently, your father had left a pile of his scrolls as herency for you under the care of the council for when you reached adulthood. The time seal that guarded the scrolls finally broke, and the elder were anxious to see who was the heir of the fourth. After they saw that it was you, they agreeged in altering the scrolls and public records to be able to give the scrolls to someone that deserved them. So they changed them to make Sasuke sole heir of the fourth. That's why I left."

Naruto stood there, motionless. Then the ground started to tremble, as he started to emit a deep growling sound.

"_**BAASTARDDDs!!!!!!!!"**_for the second time in ten years, youkai filled the skies of hell country, as a storm of chakra more powerful than ever covered it. The members of the cell, a tied a few meters from the destroyed cabin, and the the rest of the present inside, quaked in fear, protected by the deadly storm by a dome of the same youkai that created it, as the bodies of the hundreds of thousands of corrupt creatures raised a new by the fury of their master.

All of them were paralyzed with fright, seeing the Naruto in his full glory, his body now even more muscled than before, and a towering seven feet tall, as his orange cloak burned with the demonic energy, to be replaced by a cloak of pure solidified chakra, all of them but one, who just stared dreamily and with tears of joy in her eyes at her love, now turned in this god of fury, not minding in the least the corrupt creatures that were raising one by one around her.

For once all was well in the life of Hyuuga Hinata.

-----------------------------

Naruto stood there, flames of chakra flailing wildly about, until he started to loose the last strands of his power, and fell to his knees crying for the first time in seventeen years.

The other were still to terrorized by his display of sheer power, and in not less measure by the creatures surrounding them, witch stood there emotionlessly staring at their master with their burning red eyes.

Naruto cried. Cried for the village he loved. Cried for his friend who took everything from him. Cried for his baa-chan and his senseis that had to left their village ashamed. And above all cried for his father, who scarified himself sealing the beast in him, and giving him this chance at life. A chance to set everything straight, a chance to put the world in its place.

He stared at his hands. The hand of a man, witch were recently burning with incommensurable power. And in that moment, he realized something.

"_if…if they don't want to see me for who I am, then…they would respect me for my power. And then I will be hokage…the best hokage they can even dream of…"_

"**That is a lonely path you seek. People do not respect power, they fear it."** Said kyuubi, making a rare display of wisdom instead of his usual wit

"_that will be their choice. Im not a demon…im not you. I will give my life in a heartbeat for those precious to me, and I already did for Sasuke. But he chose ignore my sacrifice when he allowed to put vengeance in before his friends. I did it for Sakura, but she chose to listen to lies instead of remembering ho I fought for her. Those who seek me will have my loyalty. But no longer will I knell in front of those who berate me and act like a fool to avoid their wrath. Now they will have to knell before me, and they will be the ones to avoid my wrath"_

"**Only a few souls are capable of going in that path without becoming tyrants. I hope you know what you are doing…and don't make the same mistakes I did…" **Whispered the kyuubi.

Naruto felt a pair of small arms wrap around him, as he opened his eyes, the twin flames that usually occupy them so faint that the two blood red orbs behind the glow could be seen, and looked at the one who accepted him even after his display.

In front of him was an angel. The very incarnation of feminity. She was very small, compared to the towering form of Naruto, barely above 5 feet, but had all the marks of a woman, a very beautiful at that. She didn't had the voluptosity of Sakura, instead, everything about her was small and delicate, in perfect armony, complimenting her delicate moon shaped face.

Naruto looked at her, tears still going down his cheeks, and asked the question that broke the moment.

"**Who are you?"**

The girl quickly pulled away, and he found himself missing her warmth.

"Im Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. I-I understand if you don't remember me." She looked to the ground, a bit upset that her Naruto-sama (as he started to refer to him mentally, since Naruto-kun is not a name fitting for a godlike being like Naruto), as the rest of the group just stared, trying to get over their shock, during witch she destroyed her ropes with a blast of chakra, something only she could do, using jyuuken strikes with any part of her body, not just her hands.

"_Why would he remember someone like me…no I must be strong. I promised that I was going to tell him how I feel. But now is not the moment…perhaps later…"_

Naruto remembered. The girl he made the oath of blood for, the one who offered to let her copy and gave him courage to face the genius Neji.

"_damn she must probably be some kind of angel. I mean…even after almost blasting the country again she still tries and comforts me"_

"**I do remember you. You fought against Neji! And you pushed him a lot, you were pretty strong, and then he almost killed you, the bastard…hehe I kicked his ass back then!" **Said Naruto, brightening visibly, the flames on his eyes lighting again.

Hinata blushed, for the second time in almost ten years, not counting fantasies and dreams.

"_He does remember!!!" _ She was doing back flips on her head.

At this point Jiraiya Tsunade and the jounin regained their bearings. The konohamaru gang and the rest of the cell were pretty freaked out yet. Especially since they were still surrounded by an army.

"Ejem…Naruto, you will have to learn to control your power if you are to amount to anything more than a walking demolishing machine. Especially learn to avoid creating more of those thing by accident."

Naruto looked at the thing and gasped.

"**What the hell are those things?!"** he said pointing at them. They shifted and moved their extremities in an attempt to imitate him, witch made everyone fall into battle stance and the members of the cell to fight even more against their bindings.

"**Calm down boy…those things are yours…your creation if you wish..they are the result of your regenerative youkai overloading those poor animals chakra systems. They are dead, just powered by your chakra. Try recalling your chakra." **Said kyuubi.

Naruto put his hands in the ram seal, and recalled his chakra, which returned to him in a crimson cloud.

The entire army fell to the ground again dead.

"Naruto. I have been studying your youkai for a long time, and it magnificent, its properties are the dream of any medic-nin. It's capable of forcing any organic matter to reproduce, but if you keep releasing it wildly you will end alone in a world of those things." Said Tsunade.

"Yeah boy, and it would be nice for you to explain what happened back there. But fist what do we do with them?" Asked Jiraiya.

"**huh? Why do you ask me? They think im a demon, let them go back to konoha if they want, better than having them around turning my head into dust…" **Said naruto looking sadly at his old friends.

"Naruto-sam…Naruto-kun what do you mean by turning your head into dust?" asked hinata, blushing profusely since she almost called Naruto master…something she only did on her most…private fantasies.

"**oh Hinata…well Sakura punched me really hard when I tired to say hello…she really has grown strong huh? Anyway, my head exploded and I had to wait for it to regenerate. Nothing serius." **Said Naruto calmly, totally oblivious to the effect his words had on Hinata.

"_That BITCH tried to kill MASTER!" _ Everyone grew still as Hinata face was consumed by her incredibly advanced byakugan, whose veins bulged impossibly covering all of her face down to her neck, and in the blink of an eye she made many handseals , making Naruto jump back and the sannin prepare themselves to fight.

**Kinjutsu: Reverse Imortality! **Cried Hinata, and a red bolt shot from her hands towards Sakura, who was tied down.

The bolt struck her in the chest, and for a moment, nothing happened. Then Sakura let out the most terrifying shriek anyone present ever heard, as her skin began to crack and turn ashen, as if she was getting older at in the blink of an eye. The skin began to peel away, then the muscles and then only a ashen skeleton remained, the ashes of what once was sakura carried away by the winds.

Naruto was opening and closing his mouth as Hinata began to wobble and then she slumped to the ground.

Naruto immediately ran to her, catching her before she hit the ground, staring in awe at the fading veins of her byakugan.

"_Holy shit! Did you see that kyuubi! That was so hot! She was like "kinjutsu: red bolt of Doom!" an she looked like "its time to die Biotch!" and then…Holy shit!"_

"**Hinata rocks!" **said naruto smiling like a idiot with the unconscious Hinata on his raucously muscled arms, making all the other look at him with a mix of disbelief and fear.

"_**weren't you infatuated with that pink haired girl, Sakura i think?" **_ Asked the kyuubi, a little concerned with the strange changes of humor of his container

"_**Sakura who?" **_Asked back naruto, staring intatly at this new, super hot, kinjutsu user hinata. There was just something about powerful chicks that he liked, specially when such powerful chick did use their power to bash his head into a bloody pulp.


End file.
